The only easy day...was yesterday
"Boys, I know I'm sending you into the meat grinder on this one..." "They're defending it, so we want it, especially if it gets us 627." - Shepherd and Soap. Ninth mission of MW2. The player controls Roach. You have to eliminate hostiles and save three rooms full of hostages on an oil rig being used as a SAM site, you have to destroy this in order to get to the gulag. INFILTRATION: The player starts on a SEAL Delivery Vehicle from the USS Chicago submarine. When you reach the oil rig, you and MacTavish cut the two guards throats at the same time, dumping the body in the ocean. DECK 1: You take out the guard having a smoke. Move past the dead body and breach one of the two doors ahead. There are no explosives in this room and few enemies, so it's hard not to kill everyone. Mind the hostage in the back right corner, dead ahead if you breach the far door. There's an enemy using him as a human shield. Once the hostages are secure, follow MacTavish to deck two. DECK 2: There are no guards in this area until you breach, once you've cleared the room, you ambush some inspecting Russian soldiers by planting C4 on the bodies. When MacTavish says to, you detonate the C4, killing most of the Russians. DECK 3: Kill the two guys at the top of the stairs, then move forward and take cover, as enemies spawn and fan out. Blow up the petrol tankls to kill most rappeling enemies. Watch for the flanking enemies with shotguns. You can take out the Little Bird with your M203 with some good aiming, it takes one shot to down it. Then you can choose to go with Soap or Ghost to clear out the enemies. DECK 4: When you come across the next weapons stash, the Russians deploy a smoke screen, so pick up Thermal weapons. Be careful when breaching the doors on the far side of the fourth deck, there aren't many enemies, but there are explosive barrels with lots of C4 strapped to each one. Once the hostages are secure, move to the roof, then the US forces sweep down the oil rig and you fly off to the gulag. WEAPON LOADOUT: Starting: M4A1 w/RDS, Grenade Launcher & Silencer, SCAR-H w/Thermal, Silencer. Pickups: AK-47, FAMAS, AUG HBAR, TAR-21, Dragunov, Vector, MG4, USP 45, UMP 45, SPAS-12, M1014, AA-12, AT4, Stinger, Intervention w/Thermal, PP2000 w/Thermal and F2000 w/Thermal. INTEL LOCATIONS: *'Intel No. 22: '(1/3 Intel) After 1st breach, go up 2 flights of stairs. A room just before outside, a middle shelf facing South. *'Intel No. 23: '(2/3 Intel) When the guards open the gate go into the room on the right and the intel is on some shelves to the right. *'Intel No. 24:' (3/3 Intel) On 2nd level, near and before the long stairs that lead to upper level for 3rd breach. Enter the building facing west, then turn North.